


Stealth Shakespeare

by LadyofMisrule



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One long-ago day, I complimented <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne">JaneTurenne</a> on her stealth Shakespeare quotage, and she replied, suggesting that stealth!Shakespeare have his own television programme. I felt compelled to write something that could be the short scene before the opening credits of stealth!Shakespeare's first episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth Shakespeare

Ghosts can already see in the dark, Kit points out, but Will reminds him that ghosts also glow.

"But that is why you are dressed all in black--so as not to glow," says Kit, to which Will replies, 

"All but my eyes. Do you wish me to go ghosting about as a pair of glowing eyes in the dark? I think folk might take notice."

"Well you could've chosen something simpler," Kit protests. "Regular dark glasses, for instance." 

"My eyes need more help than yours do," reasons Will. "We should let the living know: die young, and enjoy good eyesight for all eternity. Besides, I believe these have a certain...flair to them."

"A flair for the ridiculous. I'm not going as your bagman as long as you wear them."

"You'll not go along o'er the wide world with me?"

"Not if you continue that aggrandizing practice of quoting yourself all the bloody time."

"'S all right. I'll just take Ben."

"Ben! He's sleeping, still. Old fool."

"Just because you managed to get yourself murdered before you reached thirty does not mean--"

"All right, all right. It's gone dark now. Shouldn't you be off?"

"Alone?"

"You're The Bard of Stratford-upon-Avon. I'm sure you can manage."

Will's ghost-eyes twinkle for just a moment, and then he straps the offending apparatus to his face, intoning to Kit,  
"It is not night when I do see your face,  
Therefore I think I am not in the night--"

"Oh, piss off already!"

Will chuckles, adjusts his brand-new Eyeclops Infra-Red Night-Vision Stealth Goggles, and flits away.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Shakespeare, Marlowe, and Ben Jonson might like to hang out together in the afterlife is an idea I've stolen from the hilarious ficlet [Have Done With Woes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/155021) by [athousandwinds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds), who is far cleverer and more eloquent than I could ever be.


End file.
